The present invention relates to multi-chip modules, and more specifically, to a non-hermetic sealed multi-chip module package.
A multi-chip module (MCM) package is a specialized electronic package where multiple integrated circuits (ICs), semiconductor dies or other discrete components are packaged onto a unifying substrate, facilitating their combined use as a single component. The MCM itself will often be referred to as a “chip” in designs, thus illustrating its integrated nature. Multi-chip module packages come in a variety of forms depending on the complexity and development philosophies of their designers. These forms can range from using pre-packaged ICs on a small printed circuit board (PCB) meant to mimic the package footprint of an existing chip package to fully customized chip packages integrating many chip dies on a High Density Interconnection (HDI) substrate.
Since it is often necessary to conduct re-working operations on MCM packages, disassembly methods for MCM packages are typically considered as part of an overall design strategy. Previously two types of disassembly methods have been used. A first type employs mechanical disassembly in a vertical direction and a second type employs shear disassembly in a horizontal direction. The first type is complex and does not provide XY space for disassembly. The second type provides XY space for disassembly but requires that additional space, which is otherwise wasted, be provided for facilitating the shearing.